This invention relates to test stands and more particularly to tests stands for X-ray image quality testing.
Various tests have been performed for evaluating the image quality performance of X-ray systems such as those used in cardiac catherization laboratories. For this purpose, of various test objects such as attenuators and phantoms are positioned in the path of the X-ray beam to indicate various characteristics of the equipment, such as, collimator congruence and accuracy, fluoroscopy, cine, and/or digital exposure rates, video resolution, field of view size accuracy, image on frame optical density, monitor brightness and contrast, image spatial resolution, intensifier percent contrast, image contrast resolution. However, in previous X-ray tests there has been no uniformity in the placement or arrangement of test phantoms and attenuators so that the test results attained from different machines could not necessarily be correlated or compared.